


Nutcrackers

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 723: Snape's Library - The Nutcracker.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Nutcrackers

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 723: Snape's Library - The Nutcracker.
> 
>  **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Nutcrackers

~

Severus frowned. “Excuse me?” 

“Reg’s dead because of you,” hissed Black. 

Kingsley stepped forward. “You’re out of line, Black.”

Black looked up into Kingsley’s face. “I once respected you, Shacklebolt,” he said. “You’re smart and fair.” He glared at Severus. “But you’ve taken up with this scum, so I must question your judgement.” 

“Back off, Black.” Kingsley sounded cold. 

Black snorted. “Careful, Shacklebolt. Shagging _Snivellus_ got Regulus killed, and it may get you killed, too.” 

Clearing his throat, Potter said, “Right. We’re off. Sirius’ impromptu performance of _The Nutcracker_ ’s over.” 

“More like the ballbreaker,” muttered Severus as they left.

~

“You all right?” asked Kingsley as they sat down.

Severus nodded. “Thanks for defending me. I’m still not used to that.” 

“Get used to it,” murmured Kingsley, taking his hand. “If someone insults you, they insult _us_.”

Frank emerged minutes later. “It’s false labour. But since her water broke, they’re keeping her here overnight. Go home, get some rest.” 

Augusta frowned. “I’m not leaving.” 

“I figured you’d say that,” chuckled Frank. “You can stay with us in Alice’s room.” 

Severus nodded. “I should check on Lucius and Narcissa.” 

“I’ll go with.” Kingsley smiled at Frank. “Keep us updated.” 

“Will do.”

~

Severus breathed easier after leaving St Mungo’s. When Kingsley raised an eyebrow, Severus said, “Black was staring at me the entire time. Pillock.” 

Kingsley nodded. “I’ve sympathy for him. It must be hard to lose a brother. But still, there was no need to be such a—”

“Ballbreaker? Nutcracker? Arsehole?” Severus suggested when Kingsley seemed to having difficulty coming up with a word. 

Kingsley laughed. “I was thinking more along the lines of wanker, but yes, your suggestions work, too.” 

“Trust me, I have no problems coming up with appropriate words for Black or Potter.” Severus smiled tightly. “No problem.” 

~

They arrived at Hogwarts just before dawn. Yawning, Severus realised they’d gone all night without sleep. 

Kingsley smiled. “I could do with a nap myself. You’re sure you want to do this now?” 

“I definitely want to check on the Malfoys,” Severus said. “As for our…other task, however, perhaps we should postpone hunting for it until we’re more awake.” 

“Agreed.” Kingsley reached for Severus’ hand and squeezed it. “Although I am tempted to get this over with so we can move on.” 

A thrill went through Severus. “Move on?”

“With our lives together.” 

Suddenly, Severus wasn’t nearly so tired. 

~

“Lucius and Narcissa are settling in nicely,” said Dumbledore. “And Poppy checks on her daily. I believe her due date’s approaching soon.” 

Severus, unable to look at Dumbledore without wanting to hex him, stared at a spot behind his left ear, allowing him to focus on Dumbledore’s collection of Christmas books instead of on him. Unsurprisingly, it included _The Nutcracker_. 

“Thank you,” said Kingsley. 

“Is there anything else, gentlemen?” Dumbledore asked, eyes narrowed. “Any…other problems? You seem perturbed.” 

“Lily’s in labour,” said Severus. 

“Ah.” Dumbledore relaxed. “A bit early, but it happens. Anyway, I’ll show you to the Malfoys.”

~

“Brilliantly quick thinking,” praised Kingsley once they were alone. “I thought I’d manage, but it was difficult not hexing him.”

“Quite,” admitted Severus, knocking on the Malfoys’ door. 

“Once this is over, I’ll arrange a ‘practice duel’.” Kingsley grinned. “That could be fun.” 

“Indeed,” said Severus, already imagining his moves. 

The door opened to reveal Narcissa, looking heavily pregnant. Her face brightened. “Severus! Kingsley! Come in.” 

“Should you be up?” asked Severus as she waddled to a chair. 

Narcissa hummed. “Pomfrey advises exercise. Have you tried disobeying her?” 

Severus shuddered. “No.” 

“Exactly.” Seated, Narcissa smiled. “Now, do you have news?”

~

Narcissa sighed once they told her about Bellatrix and Pettigrew. “No dungeon can hold her long,” she said. “Do you have an alternate place to take her?” 

Severus shrugged. “Not really. For now, Dobby’s watching her.” 

Narcissa smiled faintly. “That should be safe enough. Dobby doesn’t like her.” 

“We got that impression,” said Kingsley. He hummed. “Have you any ideas about where to keep her?”

Narcissa spread her hands. “I’d offer the Manor, but—”

Severus sat up. “Wait, does he frequent the dungeons there?” 

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. “What are you thinking?”

Severus smirked. “It’s the last place he’d look.” 

~


End file.
